Birthday Wishes
by Wolf Ghost Love 4 LYF
Summary: Drabble for my birthday


In honor of my birthday I decided to write about me and a friend that I have fallen in love with. He's a really cool guy, and yes I'm a dude too. The only problem is that he loves another so I can't make a move and he doesn't roll like that, sigh ._. Oh well.

* * *

Fin and Gilbert.

Gilbert had just won the talent show. He was nervous accepting an award. Brooke and X-treme cheered him on from the side stage. "He deserves it."

"Yeah he was awesome." Gilbert spoke softly.

"Uhh, I just want to thank you all for voting for me." The crowd roared out in cheer. "I didn't think that I would be the winner, and I'm practically speechless. I'm glad you liked my singing though." Fin was singing a song to him in the background. Gilbert turned to Fin with a red blush over his salted pretzel face. Fin stopped singing his song and smiled at the fish.

"Congratulations buddy, you won the talent show."

"Thanks for the support, and... There's something that I've wanted to do for a while but could never work up the courage to do."

"And what's that?" Gil's eyes looked down at the ground as he talked but then shot back to the regular goldfish's eyes as he spoke again.

"-This." Gilbert pushed himself into Fin forcing a kiss between the two. Brooke watched in shock, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Gilbert's gay?!" X-treme smiled in adoration.

"I'm happy for them."

"X-treme you knew about this?"

"Yeah, you didn't?"

"No, when did he tell you?"

"Actually, he didn't. I could just tell from his posture, voice, and mannerisms. It was pretty obvious, how did you not catch on?"

"I don't know, I never really noticed." The cheddar flavor blasted goldfish chuckled and said to himself.

"Hmm, typical." Fin taken by surprise at first, returned the kiss and gazed into Gilbert's half lidded eyes through his own. The pretzel fish broke the connection to whisper to Fin.

"I love you Fin, and I know you're after Brooke, but I just wanted you to know." Fin whispered back to him.

"Thanks for letting me know Gil, if things don't work with me and Brooke, at least I know that I have options."

* * *

Kekkaishi

Madarao's birthday. Madarao walked through the Karasumori forest alone. "Why did Yoshi want me to find a purple leaf anyways? *Sigh* This shouldn't take much longer, at least... It better not." At the Sumimura household Yoshimori, Toshimori, Shuji and Shigemori all prepared balloons and decorated the white ghost dog's dog house with streamers and confetti.

"I think I'll bake Madarao a chocolate cake!" A hand connected with the back of his head. Yoshimori fell to the ground. "What the hell was that for Grandpa?!"

"Yoshimori! You should know better to give Madarao chocolate!"

"What's the matter? It's not like it'll kill him, he's already dead."

"That's not the point you idiot!"

"Then what is?" He scratched his forehead with his index finger, contemplating what he could possibly mean.

"Madarao's senses will not function properly if you give him chocolate."

"Hmm. Are you sure?" Shigemori chopped Yoshimori on the top of his head and a fight ensued. Toshimori and Shuji both puffed sighs. Meanwhile back in the forest. Madarao was flying through the trees searching for that damned purple leaf. He came across an odd looking purple object. He closed in on it and the object resembled a construction paper cut out of a leaf.

"I guess this is it." There was writing on the paper. Upon closer speculation it read, 'If you found this leaf you can head home now.' A large red vein appeared on the ghost dog's forehead. "Thought so, this was just to keep me away", He growled. Madarao howled out in anger. "YOSHIMORI!" He started heading to the Sumimura household. Shuji finally was able to separate his son and father from fighting and they continued decorating. There was a knock at the door. Shuji walked over to the wooden door, turned the knob and slowly creaked the door open. Masamori bowed.

"Hello father."

"Masamori, we didn't know if you were coming or not."

"I wouldn't miss Madarao's birthday for the world."

"Pfft, you missed my birthday before", Yoshimori whined under his breath.

"I brought him a gift." He pulled out a package wrapped in brown paper and tied down with a small rope.

"Is that the deer meat with the soul still attached that Madarao has always talked about having?"

"Yes. Yoshimori."

" What do you want? Came here to rub it in that I could never find it but you can."

"Tsk typical of you. I brought this for you so you could give it to him."

"Oh, really? Thanks..." Masamori smirked. Madarao continued on his way back, finally exiting the forest and starting to make his way past the school. Preparations were finally complete and now they just needed the birthday boy. Ten minutes later Madarao made his way back to the house. He walked through the open gates and was surprised with a party. Hours pass. After the Sumimura family had taken their leave inside and things had settled down, Madarao was about to go into his doghouse until he noticed a large box. He walked over to it and opened it with his teeth and paws. A black and white ghost dog popped out.

"I was wondering when you were going to show."

"I would never miss your birthday Mada~" Hakubi gave Madarao a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you to Haku~" there was a large pink bow at the base of Hakubi's tail.

"Do you want your present now or later?"

"I think i'll take it now."

"Mmm. Madarao you dirty horny dog you." Hakubi lowered his upper half leaving his tail and butt in the air. Madarao licked his tail hole and assumed position.

"Ready?"

"Since the day started."

"Alright then."


End file.
